doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Héctor Emmanuel Gómez
|nacimiento = 6 de septiembre de 1986 |familiares = Karla Falcón (esposa) Olga Donna-Dío (suegra) Leopoldo Falcón (cuñado) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Director de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1995 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = BvSLexL.ogg |twitter = HetorGG |instagram = hetorgg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Héctor y algunos de sus personajes. Kick_buttoski.png|Kick Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, su personaje más emblemático. Ricochetlucha.jpg|Ricochet en ¡Mucha Lucha!, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. JL17Luthor.png|Lex Luthor en el Universo de DC Films, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Itachi_Uchiha_NS.png|Itachi Uchiha en Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. BeeMO.png|BMO en Hora de aventura (desde la temp. 5.2), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ryuga_Trans.png|Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Han-Solo-279.jpg|Han Solo en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars. Anakin_SPE1.jpeg|Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma. Peter-pevensie.jpg|Peter Pevensie en la películas de Las crónicas de Narnia. Luke battlefront.png|Luke Skywalker en Star Wars: Battlefront. IJIV_Mutt_Williams.png|Mutt Williams (Henry Walton Jones III) en Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal. DavidAI.jpg|David en Inteligencia artificial. Neville_longbottom.jpg|Neville Longbottom en dos películas de la saga de Harry Potter. Skyhigh3.jpg|Will Stronghold en Súper escuela de héroes. LizzieMcGuireMovie David Gordon.png|David "Gordo" Gordon en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop. Holes_Stanley_Yelnats_IV.png|Stanley Yelnats IV en El misterio de los excavadores. Lotor VLD.png|Príncipe Lotor en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Kid.jpg|Armadillo Kid en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. 1510691.jpg|Meteoro Racer en Meteoro, la película. Sinjinvictorious.jpg|Sinjin Van Cleef en Victorious. Vince blake.jpg|Vince Blake en Zoey 101. Mumble.png|Mumble en Happy Feet: El pingüino y Happy Feet 2. Char_16027.jpg|Soren en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. HogarthHughes.png|Hogarth Hughes en El gigante de hierro. Tarzán_niño.png|Tarzán (niño) en Tarzán. Dafd6db76be7527f1b26cfe6ba032732.jpg|Christopher Robin en La película de Tigger. TaiG.png|Ty Archer en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Far-Tai.png|Far-Ty también en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Peter_pan_pp2erapdnj.png|Voz actual de Peter Pan en varias de sus apariciones de Disney. Sabelotodo Expreso.gif|Niño Sabelotodo en El Expreso Polar. Patán Mocoso.png|Patán Mocoso en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. HowardStark-CA.png|Howard Stark en Capitán América: El primer vengador y Agente Carter. TFF-DrDoom.png|Victor Von Doom / Dr. Doom en Los 4 fantásticos. Leonardo-2014-Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-e1407543928284.jpg|Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (2014) y Las Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras. DPS Steven Meeks.png|Steven Meeks en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (redoblaje). DF4HuntWynorski.png|Hunt Wynorski en Destino final 4. FCCharlie_Linderman.png|Charlie Linderman en Freddy contra Jason. Alec_Lightwood.png|Alec Lightwood en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso. Diaval.jpg|Diaval en Maléfica. Ghost-rider_2.jpg|Johnny Blaze (joven) en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma. Valerian-doghan-daguis.jpg|Doghan-Daguis en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas. Joaquin - The Cheetah Girls 2.jpg|Joaquin en The Cheetah Girls 2. Vlcsnap-2014-09-09-14h48m06s84.png|Teddy Sanders en Buenos vecinos. MattBrody.jpg|Matt Brody en Guardianes de la bahía. Pitufo_filosofo.jpg|Pitufo Filósofo en las películas de Los Pitufos. Akago.png|Akago en Inuyasha. Hakudoshi.png|Hakudoshi también en Inuyasha. Chaud-mega-man-nt-warrior-3.85.jpg|Chaud Blaze en MegaMan NT Warrior. Koukin_Hakufu.png|Koukin Shuyu en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros. Ariessaintseiya.jpg|Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades Santuario (versión TV). Ho & Ban.png|Los hermanos Ho y Ban en Bleach. Geeblood.png|Gee en Blood+. Skales.jpg|Skales en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. cragger-12344-10110.png|Cragger de La leyenda de Chima. My_fave.png|Boberto en El increíble mundo de Gumball (temp. 2). oso-agente-especial-disney-1.jpg|Oso de Oso, agente especial. Doyle-blackwell-the-secret-saturdays-75.2.jpg|Doyle Blackwell en Los Sábados Secretos. Arthur_2.png|La 3ª voz de Arturo. AladdinDI.jpeg|Aladdín en Disney Infinity. Lem.png|Lem en Planet 51. Mixels-_-zaptor.png|Zaptor (1ª voz) en Mixels. Toto chimpance.jpg|Toto, el chimpancé en Animales al ataque. Kon-grojband.png|Kon Kujira en Grojband. Skullivan from Mighty Magiswords.png|Esqueleton en Magiespadas. JULIOEOA.jpg|Julio en Elena de Avalor. Pecas.png|Pecas de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Keoni-jameson-lilo-and-stitch-29.9.jpg|Keoni Jameson en Lilo & Stitch: la serie. Hector-macbadger-jakers-the-adventures-of-piggley-winks-42.2.jpg|Hector Zorrillo en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks. Tumblr mwsq4iC6oj1snnr5ko6 1280.jpg|Steve en El castigado. Kev.png|Kev en Tío Grandpa. Moon man.png|Hombre Luna también en Tío Grandpa. 200px-Doctor Diminutive.jpg|Dr. Diminutivo en Phineas y Ferb. JeffersonSmith.png|Jefferson Smith en Max Steel (2013). BolsoBellySayUncle.png|Bolso Belly en El Tío. Timothytgt.png|Timothy en Timothy va a la escuela. AddamsForteChevalier ID-0.jpg|Addams Forte Chevalier en ID-0. Shuji.jpg|Shuji en Bakugan Dufort.png|Dufort en Zatch Bell. Maruss.jpg|Maruss también en Zatch Bell. Karnak-GotG.jpg|Karnak en Guardinanes de la Galaxia. Buddy (Open Season) 2.jpg|Erizo (Buddy) a partir de Open Season 2. Tag.png|Tag en Fútbol callejero. Lou-2.jpg|Lou en Como perros y gatos 2: La venganza de Kitty Galore. Cilve.png|Cilve en Mi villano favorito 3. Mannytaur.jpg|Manny Taur de Monster High. DinoZooMoo.jpg|Dino en el canal ZooMoo. Ozzy.png|Ozzy en Guardianes de Oz. Robin-damian-wayne-injustice-2-2.33.jpg|Damian Wayne / Robin / Nightwing en Injustice 2. PilotDroid.jpg|Droides de Batalla en varias entrgas de Star Wars. Fba3febabdf59ba33236eed9d5800d6f.jpg|Gax en Ben 10 (2016). Zacefron.jpg|Voz regular de Zac Efron. Dominic Cooper BAFTA Los Angeles Awards Season tTRkGpDiOc0x.jpg|Dominic Cooper otro actor que ha doblado regularmente. Jesseeisemberg.jpg|También ha doblado a Jesse Eisenberg. Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (nacido el 6 de septiembre de 1986) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, conocido por interpretar a Ricochet en la serie animada ¡Mucha Lucha!, Itachi Uchiha en el anime Naruto, Kick Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, Mumble en Happy feet: El pingüino, Patán Mocoso en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury, Ty Archer en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos y recientemente a Lex Luthor en el Universo de DC Films. Sus inicios en el doblaje se dan en el estudio DAT, a la edad de 9 años En 2016, Héctor Emmanuel ganó el premio Auris por la dirección del videojuego Star Wars Battlefront. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Karla Falcón. Filmografía Series animadas Audu Paden * Entrenador Gingerbreadman en Ever After High * Manny Taur en Monster High Mark Rendall * Arturo Read en Arturo (temps. 3-5) * Todd en Escuela Wayside Jason Marsden * Nail en La pandilla del fin de semana * Felix Renton en Kim Possible (temps. 2-3) Charlie Schlatter * Kick Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Kick Buttowski / Abuelo Buttowski (joven) en Verdad o desafío Otros * Presentación e insertos/Gax en Ben 10 (2016) * Bobby el Sabio en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey * Esqueleton en Magiespadas * Tseebo en Star Wars: Rebels * Peter Pan en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás * Stu en La pintoresca vida de Tim * Ricochet en ¡Mucha Lucha! * Tag en Fútbol Callejero * Keoni Jameson en Lilo & Stitch: la serie * Timothy en Timothy va a la escuela * Ty Archer en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos * Doyle Blackwell en Los Sábados Secretos * Pecas en Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Dr. Diminutivo en Phineas y Ferb * Julio en Elena de Avalor * Meteoro en Meteoro: la nueva generación * Bungo en Jungla sobre ruedas * Oso en Oso, agente especial * Droides de batalla en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Brian Dunkleman en La casa de los dibujos * Cregg Demon (Temp. 22) Los Simpson * Bradley Mortin en Mimi * Norman Stone en Norman Normal * Crash en Pepper Ann * Myron Lewinski en La familia Proud * Hector Zorrillo en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks * Post Haste en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Jake / Nicky-Nick / Quinn en Kim Possible * Karnak en Guardianes de la galaxia (serie animada) * Nestor en Ardilla Miedosa * Patán Mocoso en Dragones de Berk * Armadillo Kid / Dode / Dale / Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Jefferson Smith en Max Steel (2013) * Cragger en Lego: Legends of Chima * BMO (temporadas 5.2-10) en Hora de aventura * Estudiante Universitario / Barry / Hurl Hurlbutt / Voces Adicionales (temps. 5-8) en Un show más * Spider Man / Jacob / Willie Wizzy / Carvernicola / Nightcrawler / Voces adicionales (3ª-4ª temporada E5i. 100-103) en MAD * Skales / Dareth en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu * Robot Hoodlum en LEGO: Nexo Knights * Stakes / Sensei Darreth en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu * Kon Kujira en Grojband * Boberto (1ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Kev / Hombre Luna / Canguro / Voces adicionales en Tío Grandpa * Zaptor / Magnifo en Mixels * Dino en ZooMoo * Voces adicionales en Chowder * Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple * Voces adicionales en Transformers: Prime * Voces adicionales en Transformers: Rescue Bots Anime Kenjirō Tsuda * Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Fury Hideo Ishikawa * Itachi Uchiha en Naruto * Itachi Uchiha en Naruto Shippūden Otros * Ho / Ban en Bleach * Koukin Shuyu en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Akago / Hakudoshi / Shintarō en Inuyasha * Chaud Blaze en MegaMan NT Warrior * Maruss en Zatch Bell * Addams Forte Chevalier en ID-0 * Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades Santuario (versión de TV) * Gee en Blood+ * Kuchina en Monkey Typhoon * Otohiko en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? * Shuji / Volt Luster / Akwimos / Balista en Bakugan * Yuji Sagawa en Magical Doremi * Butch / Thatcher / Forrest (temp. 9) / Georgio / Bart / Ridley en Pokémon Películas Zac Efron * Dan Janjigian/ Chris R en The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra (2017) * Phillip Carlyle en El gran Showman (2017) * Matt Brody en Guardianes de la bahía (2017) * Teddy Sanders en Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) * Stangle en Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) * Jason Kelly en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) * Cole Carter en Música, amigos y fiesta (2015) (versión Diamond Films) * Teddy Sanders en Buenos vecinos (2014) * Jason en Las novias de mis amigos (2014) * Sgto. Logan Thibault en Cuando te encuentre (2012) * Paul en Año nuevo (2011) * Richard Samuels en Orson Welles y yo (2009) * Mike O'Donnell (joven) en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión New Line) Dominic Cooper * Rey Llane Wrynn en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) * Kit en Ya te extraño (2015) * Dino Brewster en Need for Speed: La película (2014) * Henry Sturgess en Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) * Howard Stark en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) Jesse Eisenberg * Lex Luthor en Liga de la Justicia (2017) * Lex Luthor en Batman vs Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) * James Brennan en Adventureland (2009) * Walt Berkman en Historias de familia (2005) * Jimmy Myers en La marca de la bestia (2005) T.J. Miller * Lucas Flannery en Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) * Dan en Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) * Guardabosques Jones en El Oso Yogi: La película (2010) * Stainer en Ni en tus sueños (2010) Shia LaBeouf * Mutt Williams en Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) * Stanley Yelnats en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Kelly Ernswiler en La batalla de Shaker Heights (2003) Charlie Day * Ron Strickland en Pelea de maestros (2017) * Chad en Vacaciones (2015) * Dale Arbus en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) Beau Knapp * Rostro azul en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) * Mel Gouthro en Horas contadas (2016) * Breen en Súper 8 (2011) Matthew Lewis * Patrick en Yo antes de ti (2016) * Neville Longbottom en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Neville Longbottom en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) Jesse Plemons * Kevin Weeks en Pacto criminal (2015) * Charles en (In) Seguridad (2009) * Ox en Minicampeones (2002) (redoblaje) Neil Patrick Harris * Él mismo en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) * Patrick Winslow en Los Pitufos (2011) (trailer) * Lou en Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) Emile Hirsch * Sean en La última noche de la humanidad (2011) * Meteoro/Speed Racer en Meteoro (2008) * Duncan Mudge en The Mudge Boy (2003) William Moseley * Peter Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) * Peter Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) * Peter Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) Andrew Lawrence * Tommy Biggs en La barca (2001) * Will Browning / Twoie en Mi otro yo (2000) * Tommy Biggs en Un junior en aprietos (1999) [[Adam Brody|'Adam Brody']] * Clay Allen en CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada (2017) * Barry Mangold en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) Josh Gad * Bailey/Buddy/Tino/Ellie en La razón de estar contigo (2017) (trailer) * Matt Gadman en El rockero (2008) [[Ryan Phillippe|'Ryan Phillippe']] * Jonathan Shannon en Siete deseos (2017) * John "Doc" Bradley en La conquista del honor (2006) Johnny Knoxville * Leonardo en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) * Leonardo en Tortugas Ninja (2014) Oliver Cooper * Drew en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) * Costa en Proyecto X (2012) Ben Foster * Bertrand Zobrist en Inferno (2016) * Ryan en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) Aaron Paul * Subteniente Steve Watts en Enemigo invisible (2015) * Josué en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) Robert Kazinsky * Randy en Dos locas en fuga (2015) * Chuck Hansen en Titanes del pacífico (2013) Toby Kebbell * Victor Von Doom / Dr. Doom en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) * Tony en El abogado del crimen (2013) Scoot McNairy * Buckley en Experta en crisis (2015) * Jesse en Sentimientos (2013) (segunda versión) Eddie Redmayne * Balem Abrasax en El destino de Júpiter (2015) * William Stafford en The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) Brandon T. Jackson * Grover Underwood en Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) * Trent Pierce/Charmaine Daisy Pierce en Mi abuela es un peligro 3 (2011) Jesse Moss * Matthew Hendricks en The Uninvited (2009) * Jason Robert Wise en Destino final 3 (2006) Michael Angarano * Will Stronghold en Súper escuela de héroes (2005) * Sid en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) Haley Joel Osment * David en Inteligencia artificial (2001) * Trevor McKinney en Cadena de favores (2000) Otros * Han Solo (Alden Ehrenreich) en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars (2018) * Jack (Luke Benward) en El alma de la fiesta (2018) * Bannerman (Gareth Davies) y Narrador (Spots de TV) en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) * Bruce, el jefe (Josef Altin) en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft (2018) * Lorne Michaels (Armen Weitzman) en Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) * Jason Tate (Ryan Carnes) en La boda de Valentina (2018) * Voces adicionales en El implacable (2017) * John (Andrew Bachelor) en La niñera (2017) * Voces adicionales en Dunkerque (2017) * Doghan-Daguis en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) * Chris Washington (Daniel Kaluuya) en ¡Huye! (2017) (trailer) * Voces adicionales en Life: Vida inteligente (2017) * Mills (Jason Mitchell) en Kong: La isla calavera (2017) * Capitán Cassian Andor (Diego Luna) en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) (trailer) * Voces adicionales en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) * Ed Sheeran en El bebé de Bridget Jones (2016) * Prudhomme (Austin Hébert) en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) * Juan (Maurice Compte) en La historia real de un falso asesino (2016) * Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) * Money (Daniel Zovatto) en No respires (2016) * Voces adicionales en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) * DS Scott Wickland (David Giuntoli) en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) * Ben (voz) (Bradley Cooper) en Avenida Cloverfield 10 (2016) * Jonny (Rupert Grint) en Lunáticos (2015) * Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta (2015) * Herman Melville (Ben Whishaw) en En el corazón del mar (2015) * Albert (Ben Schwartz) en En la cuerda floja (2015) * Sr. Cooper (Kevin Harrison) en Escalofríos (2015) * Hombre en la calle (Steve Annan) en Los huéspedes (2015) * Andre (Donald Glover) en Magic Mike XXL (2015) * John Connor (Jason Clarke) en Terminator: Génesis (2015) * Anton (Björn Gustafsson) en Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) * Joby (Colton Haynes) en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) * Voces adicionales en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) * Voces adicionales en Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) * James Denton (Alfredo De Quesada) en Perdidos en el paraiso (2014) * Doyle (Wes Bentley) en Interestelar (2014) * Marcus (Allen Maldonado) en El justiciero (2014) * Mickey Cole (Ben Hollingsworth) en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) * Cirujano (John Emmet Tracy) en Si decido quedarme (2014) * Trey Fuller (Nathan Kress) en En el tornado (2014) * Capitán Marco Brezzi (Alessandro Giallocosta) en Lucy (2014) * Diaval (Sam Riley) en Maléfica (2014) * Cadete, Sobreviviente vendado en Godzilla (2014) * Hombre (Kenneth Maharaj) en Mujeres al ataque (2014) * Gabriel (Finn Wittrock) en Un cuento de invierno (2014) * Hammer (Jonathan Lipnicki) en Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) * Aleksander Borovsky (Alec Utgoff) en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) * Keith Richards (Ashley Charles) en Jimi: Todo está de mi lado (2013) * Jason (Logan Bartholomew) en Una Historia Que Contar (2013) * John Tibeats (Paul Dano) en 12 años esclavo (2013) (versión Buena Vista) * Voces adicionales en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) * Luke (Randy Wayne) en El corazón de la nación (2013) * Alec Lightwood (Kevin Zegers) en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) * Jack en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Chad (Jake Picking) en The Way, Way Back (2013) * Kenuichio Harada (Will Yun Lee) en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) * Stuart (Dylan O'Brien) en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) * Médico de la OMS (Moritz Bleibtreu) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) * Empleado de Motel (Nicholas Parsons) en Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) * Firuz (Thure Lindhardt) en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) * Guardia (Mike Massa) en Iron Man 3 (2013) * Larkin Ravenwood (Kyle Gallner) en Hermosas criaturas (2013) * Ben (Thomas Mann) en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) * Simon (Bill Turnbull) en Mi pobre angelito 5 (2012) * Mark (Rick Gonzalez) en A toda madre (2012) * Billy Brolin (Simon Ginty) en Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) * Carter (John Francis Daley) y Noah Calhoun en TV (Ryan Gosling) en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) * Sinjin Van Cleef (Michael Eric Reid) en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) * Príncipe Auda (Tahar Rahim) en El príncipe del desierto (2011) * Owen Andrews (Cory Monteith) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Loud Jerk (Kieran O´Connor) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) (trailer) * Agente de la CIA #1 en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) * Policía estatal #2 en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) * Paramédicos enAlvin y las ardillas 2 * Sid en Margaret (2011) * Voces adicionales en Linterna Verde (2011) * Pitufo Filósofo (Fred Armisen) en Los Pitufos (2011) * Brent (Derek Waters) en Pase libre (2011) * Cody (Dustin Ybarra) en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) * Jamie Reidy (Jake Gyllenhaal) en De amor y otras adicciones (2010) * Hanzo (Louis Ozawa Changchien) en Depredadores * Ixas (Hans Matheson) en Furia de Titanes (2010) * Marcus Boyd (Lange Gross) en Una boda de locos (2010) * Tim Madsen (Hayes Mercure) en The Joneses (2009) * Tucker Cleigh (Trevor Moore) en Miss Marzo (2009) * Chris Bradley / Bolt (Dominic Monaghan) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Hunt Wynorski (Nick Zano) en Destino final 4 (2009) * Josh (Shawn Mathieson) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) * Justin (Spencer Treat Clark) en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) * Duke (Cory Hardrict) en Gran Torino (2008) * Baku (Nathanael Baring) en 10,000 A.C. (2008) * Julio (Jeffrey Licon) y Oficial de policia (Leonard Robinson) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) * Hal Hefner (Reece Thompson) en Rocket Science (2007) * Johnny Blaze (joven) (Matt Long) en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) * Johnny Kapahala (Brandon Baker) en Johnny Kapahala: De regreso a Hawái (2007) * Jake Oleson (Mark Rendall) en 30 días de noche (2007) * Joaquin (Golan Yosef) en The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) * Lincoln (Neimus K. Williams) en El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) * Trey (Shawn Pyfrom) en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) * Frank en Pisando firme (2006) * Chico #1 en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) * Muchacho #1 (Ekow Quartey) en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) * Tyler (Jack Manchester) en Milagro en la cancha (2003) * David Zephyr "Gordo" Gordon (Adam Lamberg) en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) * Charlie Linderman (Chris Marquette) en Freddy contra Jason (2003) * Procesador #1 en Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) * Drew joven (Gage Knox) en Ahora sí es amor (2003) * Voces adicionales en Mano a mano: La película (2002) * Empleado en nevería (Adam Del Rio) en Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) * Kent Woodlands (Sam Bell) en Pumpkin (2002) * Justin Yoder (Frankie Muniz) en Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) * Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas (2000) * Anakin Skywalker (Jake Lloyd) en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) * Steven Meeks (Allelon Ruggiero) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (redoblaje) * Gregg (K.C. Martel) en E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) (redoblaje) Series de televisión Michael Eric Reid * Sinjin Van Cleef en Victorious * Sinjin Van Cleef en Victorious: Loca de frustación * Sinjin Van Cleef en Victorious: La Arruina Bailes Wes Bentley * Edward Mordrake en American Horror Story: Freak Show * John Lowe en American Horror Story: Hotel * Dylan / Ambrose White en American Horror Story: Roanoke Otros * Howard Stark (Dominic Cooper) en Agent Carter * Karnak Mander-Azur (Ken Leung) en Inhumans * John Young (Luke Mitchell) en The Tomorrow People * Benjamin / Camarógrafo / Chaz / El chico en New Girl * Bryan Ryan (Neil Patrick Harris) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2010) * Jenns (Tyler Johnson) en Chica indiscreta (2008) * Alejandro Herrera (Shalim Ortiz) en Héroes (2007) * Elliot (Michael Angarano) - Will & Grace * Insertos en ¿Qué pasaría? * Slab en El señor Young * David Stachowski en Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie * Bobby Panache en Glenn Martin, dentista * Andrew Van De Kamp en Esposas desesperadas * Johnny Harper en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Vins Blake en Zoey 101 * Drake en Hannah Montana * Riley en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Amigo de Veronica en Veronica Mars * Bart Allen / Ian Randall en Smallville * Ben Sheffield en Las Travesuras de mi Hermana * Voces adicionales en CSI: New York * Tim Espectral (Kent Riley) en La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra * Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) * Voces adicionales en Dynamo: Magia imposible * Insertos en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada Películas animadas Audu Paden * Manny Taur en Monster High: Amor monstruoso * Manny Taur en Monster High: Escape de playa calavera * Manny Taur en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico * Manny Taur en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa * Manny Taur en Monster High: 13 Deseos * Manny Taur en Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! * Manny Taur en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante * Entrenador Gingerbreadman en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación Elijah Wood * Mumble en Happy Feet 2: El pingüino * Mumble en Happy feet: El pingüino Jonah Hill * Patán Mocoso en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 * Patán Mocoso en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón Matthew W. Taylor * Erizo (Buddy) en Open Season 2 * Erizo (Buddy) en Open Season 3 Otros * Hombre Plástico / Shia LaBeouf en ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película * Artie en Deep, el pulpo * Maestro Pollo en Kung Fu Panda 3 * Steve Gigs en Una familia espacial * Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hawk en Operación escape * Guardia en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos * Toto, el chimpancé en Animales al ataque * Lem en Planet 51 * Mayor (Charlie Schlatter) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo * Hogarth Hughes en El gigante de hierro * Christopher Robin en La película de Tigger * Ricochet en ¡Mucha lucha! :El regreso de El Maléfico * Jack Frost en El origen de los guardianes (trailer) * Tarzán (niño) en Tarzán (1999) * Max en Mickey celebra la navidad * Niño Sabelotodo en El Expreso Polar. * Peter Pan en Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás * Guiño (Aziz Ansari) en La era de hielo 4: Una aventura continental * Voces adicionales en Monsters, Inc. * Voces adicionales en Doug: la película * Soren en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes * Ozzy en Guardianes de Oz * Bobby el Dik-Dik (David P. Smith) en Madagascar 2 * Ethan en La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus * Loki en Heavenly Sword * Voces adicionales en Un show más: La película * Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película Cortos/Especiales animados Jonah Hill * Patán Mocoso en Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna * Patán Mocoso en Book of Dragons * Patán Mocoso en La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos Otros * Pitufo Filósofo en Una navidad con los pitufos * Han Solo / Droide de batalla en Lego Star Wars: La amenaza Padawan * Bolso Belly en El Tío Telenovelas brasileñas Marco Pigossi * Pedro en CuChiCheos * Rafael en Fina estampa Otros * Salvador (Jorge de Sá) en Páginas de la vida * Michael (Agles Steib) en Señora del destino * Leonardo (Rafael Zulu) en Siete pecados * Petrus (Sérgio Vieira) en Dos caras * Orlandinho (Iran Malfitano) en La favorita * Ademir (Sidney Santiago) en India, una historia de amor * Leandro (Caio Blat) en Dinosaurios y robots Dramas coreanos * Choi Ji Tae (Im Joo Hwan) en Uncontrollably Fond Videojuegos * Nightwing / Robin (Dick Grayson) en Injustice: Gods Among Us * Damian Wayne / Robin en Injustice 2 * Neville Longbottom en Harry Potter for Kinect * Voz de mando en Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters * Flynn en Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Skylanders: Giants y Skylanders Swap Force * Frodo Bolsón en LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos * Aladdín en Disney Infinity * Frodo Bolsón / Neville Longbottom / Cragger en Lego Dimensions * Luke Skywalker en Star Wars Battlefront Dirección de doblaje 'SDI Media de México' Películas *Universo de DC Films: **Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia **Escuadrón suicida **Mujer Maravilla (2017) **Liga de la Justicia (2017) *Avatar *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos *Una cena para tontos *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal *Linterna Verde (película) *Quiero matar a mi jefe *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 *Arthur *Súper 8 *Loco y estúpido amor *Lo que perdimos en el camino *Mi niñera es una vampira: La película *La última noche de la humanidad *Las Tortugas Ninja II (redoblaje) *Poder sin límites *Fuerza antigángster *42 *Sangre, sudor y gloria *Aprendices fuera de línea *The Way, Way Back *Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos *Código sombra: Jack Ryan *Godzilla *Buenos vecinos *Al filo del mañana *Tortugas Ninja *Winter - El delfín 2 *El destino de Júpiter *Bienvenidos al ayer *Mad Max: Furia en el camino *Magic Mike XXL *A la *&$%! con los zombis *En el corazón del mar *La jefa *Special Correspondents *Buenos vecinos 2 *Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras *El bebé de Bridget Jones *Monster Trucks *CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada *Guardianes de la bahía (2017) *Dunkerque *Atómica *The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono *Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft *Aniquilación (versión Paramount) *Set It Up: El plan imperfecto *El alma de la fiesta Series animadas *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Linterna Verde: La serie animada *Lego Star Wars: Crónicas Droides *MAD (algunos episodios, temporada 4) Películas animadas *La gran aventura LEGO *LEGO Batman: La película *LEGO Ninjago: La película *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Flash *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Al rescate de Atlantis *¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película *Pie pequeño (2018) *La gran aventura LEGO 2 Series de televisión *Torchwood *Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie *New Girl (inicio) *Seres del mañana *Destruir, construir, destruir Videojuegos *Harry Potter for Kinect *Injustice: Gods Among Us *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters *Lego: El Señor de los Anillos *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados *Star Wars Battlefront 'Producciones Grande' Películas *Star Wars: **Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza **Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars **Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi **Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars *El buen amigo gigante Series animadas *Star Wars: Rebels *LEGO Star Wars: La Resistencia se Levanta *Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker *Star Wars: Fuerzas del destino Películas animadas *Star Wars Rebels: La chispa de una rebelión *Star Wars Rebels: Estado de sitio en Lothal 'Labo' Películas *Spy: Una espía despistada *Assassin´s Creed *El gran Showman *Un lugar en silencio Películas animadas *HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar (trailer) *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos del manuscrito Videojuegos *Forza Horizon 3 'Diseño en Audio' Películas *12 años esclavo (versión Buena Vista) *Recuerda este domingo *Mark y Russell en un viaje sin licencia *Reina de Katwe Película animada *Guardianes de Oz Videojuegos *Disney Infinity 2.0 *LEGO Los Increíbles 'Otro proyectos' *Mujeres al ataque (Dubbing House) *Star Wars Battlefront II (Lola MX) Adaptación *Dos inútiles en patrulla Estudios y empresas de doblaje México D.F. *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Fandango *Grupo Macías *Ki Audio *KiteTeam *Labo *Larsa *Lola MX *Macías TV - Roman Sound *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande - Producciones Grande, S.A. de C.V. *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro (hasta 2014) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Top Audio *Voltaic Studios México Curiosidades *Héctor ha doblado a dos actores que en otras películas fueron doblados por Emiliano Dionisi en Argentina: **Zac Efron: fue doblado por Emiliano en la saga High School Musical, Disney Channel Games, At Any Price y Alma de campeón; mientras Héctor lo dobló en Buenos vecinos, Cuando te encuentre, Año nuevo,Orson Welles y yo, y 17 otra vez. **Michael Angarano: fue doblado por Héctor en Súper escuela de héroes, mientras Emiliano lo dobló en el redoblaje que se hizo en Argentina. *Héctor y Víctor Ugarte han doblado personajes con roles de padre e hijo, hermanos y mejores amigos: **En Shrek para siempre Héctor dobló al Niño panzón mientras que Víctor dobló al Papá del niño. **En Naruto y Naruto Shippūden Héctor dobló a Itachi Uchiha y Víctor dobló a Sasuke Uchiha. **En ¡Mucha Lucha! Héctor dobló a Ricochet mientras que Víctor dobló a La Pulga. **En Fútbol callejero Héctor dobló a Sebastian "Tag" Tagano y Víctor dobló a Gabriel "Gab" NDuala. **En Súper escuela de héroes Héctor dobló a Will Stronghold (Michael Angarano) y Víctor dobló a Zach (Nicholas Braun). Enlaces externos * Categoría:Adaptadores Gómez, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, Héctor Emmanuel Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Ganadores de los Premios Auris Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010